


Come and Save Me From It

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: He's been telling you all this time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Come and Save Me From It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The May Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (188 words, prompt: “Take the long way around”)
> 
> Thank you, my darling [shealwaysreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads) for the beta!

He chokes out the words as you trace that quivering tendon between ear and clavicle. 

Lips and tongue, up and down. He says you're going to be the death of him.

He always says you're killing him when your swollen lips travel past his to mouth at the supple arch of his throat. He always groans that he might just die as you press against him, hot and resolute.

And you hate it—you hate how he holds himself back at the very edge, too afraid to fall (you would catch him), how he chases this sweet release, too unsure to let go (you would die with him). When you kiss him for the hundredth time, he finally forgets why he shouldn't let you and he forgets the buttons of his shirt as you push them through the loops.

You freeze at his scars. They're too red and angry, it's impossible, and suddenly you can't breathe. 

Your lungs collapse at his hushed words. _They've been growing, it can't be stopped. It won't be long._

He's been telling you all this time. Death just took the long way around.


End file.
